Everything is a Choice
by ChronicleDrama
Summary: When Nixie finds herself caught up in trouble of their secret being exposed, and maybe the capture of her herself, Cam and the gang go after her. What about Cam and Nixie's relationship though? Will she forgive him? CamxNixie
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The pattering of rain was enough to make Nixie jump out of her skin. She knew it was almost about to drizzle. Pulling her pink hood over her head, she ducked into the nearest shop, thankful she had missed the slightest chance of getting wet. The shop, was one she wouldn't have ever expected.

Her mouth almost dropped open. Instead, her jaw clenched as she dropped her arms to the side while looking around the shop. For this wasn't an everyday shop. No, this wasn't just some clothing shop. Not just some shop for beach relating items like surf boards or such. Nor was this even antique shop which the area held so many no. No, what Nixie found herself standing in was a small, rural shop dedicated to mermaids.

Shell jewelry were advertised in a clear, glass case which was farther in the shop. But that was the least of Nixie's concerns. No what bothered her were the shelves of books all holding the word 'Mermaid' in the title, the newspaper clippings that were pasted on the walls all about mermaid sightings, and of course, the giant replica tails that were hanging from the above ceiling.

Now maybe it could be nothing. Just a fantasy teller trying to earn profit by peeking tourist's interests. But to Nixie, that didn't seem so. Nixie had a very bad feeling about the outcome of this store and that this was definitely something that Sirena and Lyla needed to know about.

She heard footsteps come from the backroom as an older man in his late forties had come into view, wiping his hand on a white cloth. He tilted his head at her. Nixie found it odd for an old man to be one who was after mermaids. After all, it wasn't a common occurrence and she knew that most humans thought mermaids to be fairy tales. This man was different.

He had long, grey hair that reached a little above his shoulders that framed his oblong face. His attire showed he was a classy old man with an olive complexion and dark brown eyes that didn't show his emotion. Not one you would presume as superstitious.

"What can I do for you, ma'am?" His accent was rich-scottish maybe. Nixie made sure to laugh plastering on a fake smile.

"Oh, sorry. I was trying to escape the rain." She informed, gesturing to the now pouring storm that had taken over outside. He looked towards the window before back at Nixie.

"Ah, well, take a look around until the storm clears out if you like." He insists, walking back into his backroom. Nixie's smile immediately faltered as she looked around the store anxiously. She had a really bad feeling about this. How could this happen? It was enough with Zac. And Cam…

She quickly tried to move her thoughts away from him. That wasn't what she needed to think about now. Her thoughts quickly changed when she saw the article on the wall staring straight at her labeled 'Mako and A Mermaid.' She quickly snatched it off the wall, reading it quickly.

**_On Thursday, March 18 of 1964, strange things had been spotted upon Mako says many residents of Gold Coast, Australia. "It was nighttime, I was with my wife, cooking on the grill since her family had come over." Explained Daron Mende, 38. "And all of a sudden these bright lights come flashing from Mako. Not like fireworks. Like lights! Colors I had never seen before. It's not natural, I'll tell you that."_**

**_Many witnesses had confirmed Mende's accusation, saying they had seen the same thing. However, campers at Mako claim to have seen something quite extraordinary and if it is to be said, out of this world._**

**_"My friends and I were walking across the shoreline. We visit Mako once a month, because the beach is always so clear there. Jake was the first one to spot it. Not it-her." Informed Tyler Cunning, 20. "This girl was just lying on the beach, lying on her back. She had red hair and looked like any other girl and then, Jake pointed towards her bottom half which was a tail!" Cunning later claims that the girl had been frightened of them and swam off into the water before they could even say anything to her._**

**_While there is much speculation of mermaids going around on Gold Coast, police are highly skeptical of it. "These are just some young kids who were staying up drinking. It's just being blown up way out of proportion." Police lieutenant Hector Briggs confirmed. "As for the lights, it's not unusual for boat lights to have been spotted from Mako to Gold Coast. It's just boat lights."_**

**_Despite the claims made by Briggs, many are skeptical. Residents do believe that this is more than just 'boat lights.' and are looking into the matter. As for the mermaid sighting or not, no one may ever know._**

Nixie clenched the paper tighter as she heard the door swing back open with the middle aged man walking with a platter holding two cups and a tea pot. "Tea?" He offers. Nixie shook her head nervously, slowly moving the paper clipping behind her back.

He made her a cup anyway, handing it to her tilting his head in curiosity. "Thank you." She granted, taking it in her right hand and slowly taking a sip. He nodded.

"You're welcome. What do you have there?" He questioned, nodding towards her hand that still was behind her back. She winced. Darn, Nixie. You shouldn't have been so obvious. She pulled the paper from behind her back and handed it to him.

He skimmed the article fastly before meeting her gaze once again. "Ah, Mako Island and mermaids. Intrigue you much?" He inquired, handing it back to her. She hesitantly nodded.

"Yes, although, I find it extremely far-fetched." She intervened, crossing her arms over her chest. He let out a chuckle.

"I wouldn't say so. Many strange things have come from Mako over the years." He countered, muttering something about 'far too many' after. "You can keep that if you want." He suggested, taking a sip of his own tea. Nixie nodded awkwardly as she looked outside at the now, dry outdoors.

"Well, I must be off. Thank you, by the way. " She rushed, setting the tea on his counter case and headed towards the door. She stopped when he started speaking again.

"Just remember, mermaids may one day be proved. Not too far in the future." He claimed, causing Nixie's heart to beat quicker than before. She didn't bother to respond, only slam the door open in a way to get out of there quickly.

Unfortunately, she found herself bumping into Cam of all people. His eyes met hers as his lips parted for a moment, only staring at her. She looked around frustrated before meeting his gaze again.

"Nixie-." He started but she cut him off.

"Save it, Cam." She snapped rudely. "I have far more important things to deal with right now." She added, brushing past him, not bother to avoid her shoulder collision with his. She wasn't going to waste her time talking to Cam of all people.

**So, what do you guys think? Reviews please! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you all like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't actually going to write another chapter tonight, but seeing all the good reviews, why not? Anyways, here it is, although, I might change it a little later on. :****) **

**Chapter 2**

Nixie entered Rita's house,taking off her pink sweater and hanging it up as Rita often scolded her to do. She could hear the sound of audio going off, remembering that it was probably the moving picture box that Rita had informed them was called a 'television'.Nixie still didn't get the point of it.

Sirena and Lyla were sitting on the couch watching some sort of animated film featuring a bright red head with a tail like their own. "We do not break out in song that many times." Lyla huffed, turning to Sirena who nodded but her focus still was held on the tv. They didn't acknowledge Nixie's presence, so Nixie did by grabbing the remote and pointing it towards the tv. She hit the off button which made the two blondes gasp in alarm.

"Relax, it's only me." Nixie breathed, pulling the newspaper clipping from where she had folded it in her pocket. Lyla spun her head in her direction.

"We were watching that!" Lyla yelled and Nixie rolled her eyes.

"Look, I have something you guys have to see." Nixie handed Lyla the paper. Lyla held it between her and Sirena, making sure that they both would be able to read it. They both glanced at each other before up at Nixie.

"So? It says it's '1964'. It's what? What year is it, Rita?" Lyla called towards the kitchen where their pretend aunt was cooking.

"2014." She informed, not even curious on what they were talking about. Lyla nodded and looked at Nixie.

"That's an awful long time." She reminded, trying to reach for the remote. Nixie extended her arm, so that the remote was out of arm's length.

"Aren't you at least a bit curious on where I found this." Nixie tempted, causing Lyla to glare at her immensely.

"Where did you find it?" Sirena finally asked, breaking the silence that had engulfed them. Nixie stuffed the newspaper clipping back in her pocket before replying.

"Found it in this mermaid shop not too far from here." The sink that was once on in the kitchen had been turned off and Rita appeared in the doorway.

"What?" She inquired, hinting for Nixie to go on. Nixie nodded her head giving effect to her story.

"Yeah, there was a man that ran the shop. Creepy too. He told me to 'remember that mermaids do exist and that it will be proven someday' or something like that." Nixie explained, peeking all of the mermaids' interests.

"I don't like this." Lyla stated, causing Nixie to snort.

"Neither do I." Nixie reminded as she turned to wait for Rita's response. A sickened look had taken over Rita's face and Nixie waited anxiously for the older and far wiser mermaid to give them advice.

"This hasn't happened before." Rita commented, causing Nixie to sigh. She shook her head in disgust.

"Then what do we do?" She hadn't meant for it to come out such snappily, but she wanted to know how to deal with this. They already had enough stress with Cam and Zac, they didn't need more. Rita hesitantly sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

Nixie looked at her fellow friends for help. Lyla and Sirena shared a glance before shrugging also. "It could be nothing." Sirena suggested, but Nixie knew it wasn't nothing.

"Sirena's got a point. There are plenty of mermaid stories and shops that are all around beaches." Lyla agreed. Nixie's mouth fell agape. Lyla was the last person she would've thought to have agreed with such an unlikely possibility.

"Are you kidding me? It's not nothing!" Nixie almost shouted. They all didn't respond. "C'mon guys, we have to look into this." Nixie pleaded, but once again her friends didn't respond.

"Fine, I'll deal with it myself." With that, Nixie stormed away from the living room and grabbed her sweater once again. She ignored the shouts from her so-called friends and pulled her sweater over her head finding her arms into the sleeves. Finally ready to go outside, she slammed the door after her, waiting to find a way that would get rid of this threat of exposure.

**I apologize for the short and not so good chapter, though, I do hope you still enjoy it. Reviews are love. Thanks for all the great reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"She overreacts about everything, doesn't she?" Lyla complains, taking the remote that Nixie had left and pointing it at the television. The television quickly responded with the Disney movie that had been playing.

"You shouldn't be so judgmental, she had a right to be nervous." Rita reminded, standing in the doorway still. Lyla rolled her eyes.

"And what do you think we should do? Go after her?" Lyla inquired, knowing exactly what Rita wanted them to do. Rita nodded.

"Yes." With that, the wiser mermaid retrieved back into the kitchen, leaving Sirena and Lyla with a lot to think about. Sirena lowered her voice, her eyes begging for Lyla's answer.

"Should we go after Nixie?" She questioned, biting her lip after asking the question. Lyla scoffed and looked at the TV once again.

"Of course not. Nixie will be back soon. She just needs to cool down."

* * *

Nixie entered the Ocean Cafe, sitting at the farthest table from the counter. She couldn't believe that Lyla and Sirena weren't going to help her-her point was valid. This man could very well be the downfall of them.

"Can I get you anything?" Carly's voice interrupted Nixie's thoughts, causing Nixie to look up at the blonde waitress. She forced a smile at her.

"Um, prawns please." Nixie politely demanded, shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts of the mermaid shop at the moment.

"Sure thing!" Was it just her or was Carly a lot more perky today? Never mind. Carly could be very perky at times. What mattered was her plan. How would she take down this shop? Ha, her take down a shop. It seemed impossible. It'd be a lot easier with others to help her but that obviously was out of the question.

The man definitely wasn't joking. He wasn't crazy either. He knew he was right and the determination was evident on his face. He was going to find them. And then what would happen? She had to do something.

Perhaps she could lead him on the wrong trail. Moving objects and things like that. Although he had been so serious before, he probably didn't know for sure whether she was a mermaid or not. She could use that to her advantage. Making it so that he looks for mermaids in the wrong places and never suspects them. It would still be easier with Lyla and Nixie.

Where was her prawns? Usually Carly would have gotten it for her by now. Nixie slowly raised from her seat, walking toward the counter. Carly bounced around before her gaze meeting Nixie's.

"Something wrong? Oh, right. The prawns. Sorry, they'll be out in a moment." With that, Carly went back behind the counter probably to get Nixie's order. Nixie slowly turned back around running into Cam once again.

"Nixie, let me-." He started again, but Nixie interrupted.

"Cam, I'm really not in the mood." She brushed past him and sat back in her seat. He followed before taking the opposite seat from her.

"Look, I just wanted to say sorry." Nixie snorted.

"Oh, yeah? Sure you are." His grey eyes begged her to believe him. He quickly glanced down at the table.

"So, why are you sitting alone? Without Lyla and Sirena." She glared at him.

"Why would I tell you?" She snapped, leaning on her elbows. He glanced back down at the table before back up at her again. He smiled weakly.

"It's easier to tell someone when you don't give a crap what they think." He acknowledged. She shook her head at him before letting out a small laugh. He did too, happy that he could at least make her laugh. Carly came to the table and set the bowl of prawns in front of Nixie. She left quickly after, giving time for Nixie to decide on telling him.

"When I ran into you earlier, there was a shop...about mermaids." She paused waiting for his reaction. When his reaction didn't change, she continued. "I have a bad feeling about it, but Lyla and Sirena won't help me look into it. They said it was 'nothing.' It's not 'nothing.'" Nixie added, picking up a prawn and sticking it in her mouth. Cam nodded his head.

"So, what are you going to do? I mean, you obviously need help if you're going to take down a whole business." She paused in her thinking before looking back up at him.

"Who's to say I can't?"

**So? To be completely honest, not a big fan of this chapter but had to get it done or I'd never finish it. Don't worry, the next chapter will be extremely interesting...;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's chapter fourth. Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 4

"So, what's our plan?" Cam asked, glancing over at Nixie momentarily before back at the shop ahead of them. After their conversation at the Cafe, they had came across the street from the mermaid shop(which they had found to be called 'Mermaid Cove'-how creative?) in a small open area that provided just enough cover so that they could go a little unnoticed.

"You do realize I never asked you to come, right?" Nixie retorted, glaring at him. He merely shrugged.

"What and let you have all the fun? Yeah right, Nix. I wanna help." Cam announced. Nixie snapped her head in his direction to face him.

"What did you call me?" She questioned, waiting before she said anything else. He shrugged.

"Nix. I mean, come on. That name is waaayyy too long." He acknowledged as she sent him an odd look.

"How is 'Nixie' too long?" She demanded. Their voices were starting to get louder than before.

"Nix-ie. Nix-ie. It's too long!" Cam stated, his voice rising a bit. He continued rambling, but Nixie interrupted him.

"Nixie? It's barely two syllables." Nixie argued.

"No, it's not." Cam demanded. Nixie threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Yes, it is!" Before Cam could start again, she stuck out her hand to silence him. "Now, can we please finish this some over time? We have something a little more important to do right now." Nixie reminded, getting both of their attentions on the shop.

"So, any ideas?" Cam asked, clasping his hands together in anticipation. Nixie zipped up her jacket tighter before walking ahead of him.

"Sort of, but it's kind of a solo plan." He threw his hands up before covering them over his mouth in irritation.

"I'll wait here. That's a good plan." he muttered, watching Nixie enter the rural shop.

This time, as Nixie entered, the older man had already appeared. He smiled down at her. "You again? I see I did peak your interest." She smiled at him, stepping closer to the display case that separated the two.

"Sure thing. By the way, I didn't get your name." She stated, sounding a lot more forward than she had meant to. He chuckled as he walked along his side of the display case reaching a shelf where he picked up a small box in which Nixie strained to see. Unfortunately, she hadn't gotten the chance to get a real glimpse of it for his large hands barely left visibility for the human...or in this case, mermaid eye.

"Rohan. And yourself?" Caught off guard by his question, she gently shook her head.

"Uh, Nixie." He nodded in greeting as he took out the cloth he had had earlier and wiped the box down. Nixie noticed the signature that had been faced her way-Riley McAshton. He smiled when he noticed her sudden interest in the box. He held the small box out in advertisement and opened it up. The box began playing music as a small mermaid figurine popped up. It bobbled around in a circle before stopping when he closed it.

"It's old, but works as if it were brand new. Not sure where it came from-the seller had bought it from a friend of theirs. Not a huge investment, unfortunately." With that, he opened the display case door and set it down in a small space. Nixie's breath caught. Not because of the music box, it was what her eyes laid on beside the box.

In a small, aqua colored box, sat a beautiful moon ring. Just like the one that she had on her finger. A wave of questions came over Nixie such as how he had gotten the moon ring and if he knew of it's power.

She glanced at him again, ready to take the ring off casually. Unfortunately, that wasn't to happen. For the older and stronger man had his eyes directly on her right hand-the hand in which the ring was held.

**So, do you like? Reviews and suggestions are welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while just that I have been very busy! Anyways here's this chapter which was a little difficult for me to think of what I should do for this chapter. Either way, I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the encouragement I am getting for my first fanfic. and I hope that you guys continue to review. I love all the great support! Shout outs to Drinking Again for all the great advice you have given me for this book(on my grammar and spelling errors). Really, truly thank you.**

Nixie nervously plastered the fake smile on her face hoping that it would fool Rohan. "Well, I have to go. I told my friend I'd only be a couple of minutes." Rohan watched her, wondering if she truly did tell her friend or if there was a friend at all. Nixie slowly turned away from Rohan as worried as ever. Maybe he didn't know her secret she tried to remind herself, but she knew he did. He had too. Why on earth would he have the mermaid ring in the showcase if he didn't?!

"One thing." Rohan started, causing Nixie to turn back to face him.

"Yea?" She asked, but it was all she was able to get out before Rohan had thrown his fist aimed at Nixie's temple right between her hairline and her eyebrows. The accurate punch caused Nixie to immediately black out as she fell to the floor unconscious.

Rohan stared at the girl who laid in front of him as he took out his cloth and wiped his hands once again. Glancing up and down the store, Rohan bent forward and grabbed both of Nixie's wrists with his hands. An older gentlemen with not much strength, he slowly dragged Nixie toward the backroom where he had often disappeared to. He closed the door behind him before letting go of Nixie's wrists.

Knowing she was unconscious and wouldn't be able to move for quite a long time, Rohan left Nixie's body laying helplessly on the floor. He threw the rug up from the middle of the room revealing the hidden door. Smoothly, he lifted the handle and generated enough force that pulled it open. The door led to a staircase in which would lead to the very bottom room. Rohan grabbed Nixie's wrists again and dragged her body down the steps until they were at the floor.

Rohan turned and began to leave but stopped. He turned back to the girl on the ground having second thoughts. What if she truly wasn't a mermaid? What if she had just gotten the ring from somewhere? She could just be a regular girl. He walked over to the faucet that was only a couple of feet away from him. He grabbed a cup from the side of it and filled it with water. He strided back over to the unconscious girl until he stood right above her. He tilted the cup over her legs and poured all the water onto them.

Rohan waited patiently for the ten seconds it took. The girl's legs turned into a beautiful orange tail and her pink sweater turned into an orange bikini top that matched her tail. A small smirk appeared on Rohan's face when he witnessed this transformation. This most definitely was the girl.

* * *

Cam couldn't take it anymore. He had waited almost thirty minutes for the headstrong mermaid, and he was beginning to worry. What if something had happened to her? Was she discovered? Or did she just forget about him and leave without him? He wasn't going to take the risk that it was.

He took profound steps until he finally reached the inside of Mermaid Cove. The owner stood a couple of feet away from him curious about Cam. So this was the man, thought Cam. He wasn't as creepy as Nixie had described. In fact, he looked harmless. Cam brushed those thoughts aside as he got down to business.

"My friend Nixie was in here and she never came out." Straight and to the point. Cam had to admit, he was proud of himself for not even being afraid of this man. After all, the man could have very well kidnapped his friend. Yet Cam wasn't a bit frightened of this man and was very pleased with himself for being so.

The man tilted his head in confusion at Cam. If he was faking, he was a marvelous actor, because that was rather convincing. "Nixie? Oh, yes. The girl that was in here half an hour ago. She left around that time, son. Why? Are you her boyfriend?" The owner inquired, walking toward Cam. Cam hesitantly shook his head.

Cam felt conflicted with himself. Was the man telling the truth? What if Nixie had just left to Rita's or the cafe? She could have just forgotten to tell him, but knowing Nixie, she wouldn't forget. Still, Nixie could have purposely left Cam without a clue of where she was. After all, she was still mad at him and hadn't forgiven him for his betrayal.

Cam could always come back with the others if Rohan was lying...right? Yes, of course. "Thank you." Cam mustered while walking out the door to find out where Nixie had gone. If Rohan did have her, Nixie would have all her friends after this man. Things would definitely work out for her. Well, at least Cam hoped. What if Rohan skipped town bringing Nixie with him? So many things could happen...he had to find the others fast.

**Ta Dah! So, what do you think? Do you like? Reviews are love and I'm glad that you guys have given me such kind and helpful feedback on my story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Again, a long delay for this chapter, but I just haven't been updating as **q**uickly as I used to. Anyway, here is chapter six, so I hope you enjoy. BTW, I saw a favorite author of mine on fanfiction do this so I'm going to too, for any extra characters or anything, they are on my profile. So, be sure to check out the characters as it makes the storyline a little easier to follow. Well, again, I apologize for the long delay. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Lyla, Nixie still isn't here." Sirena loudly whispered to Lyla. Lyla nodded in thought. She was sure Nixie would have been here by now. She wouldn't have been too mad to stay out so late...would she? Good thing Rita didn't know. Fortunately for the two mermaids, Rita was upstairs, asleep in her bed. They needed to get Nixie back home before Rita could find out in the morning.

"Maybe she's at the cafe." Lyla insisted, crossing her arms over her chest as she began to pace the living room.

"The cafe closes at eight. It's eleven thirty!" Sirena reminded, throwing her hands in the air. She pulled a loose strand of hair around her index finger and began to twirl it nervously. Lyla noticed this and stopped her pacing.

"Don't worry, Sirena. We'll find her." She assured, though, she didn't quite believe it herself. Where on earth did Nixie go? The headstrong mermaid surely did have a mind of her own, but she wouldn't have stayed out so long without telling them, right? The mermaid shop came back into her mind. It wasn't that big of a threat, was it? Of course, that was where Nixie would have gone...

The sound of the doorbell quickly sounded, echoing throughout the house. Sirena and Lyla exchanged glances. Nixie wouldn't have rang the doorbell, so who else could it be at eleven thirty at night? Hesitantly, Lyla made her way toward the door and threw the door open to reveal a very confused Cam.

Lyla plaster a fake smile on her face. "Cam!" She cried in mock excitement. She then tried to throw the door in his face. Unfortunately, instead of the door being slammed shut, Cam stuck his foot in front of the door, preventing the door from closing.

"First off: ow! Second: Lyla-." He started, but Lyla quickly interrupted him by a fake set of giggles.

Her smile disappears as she stops laughing. "Go away." She demands, trying to slam the door harder on his foot. As she looked over at Sirena for support, Cam quickly got on with what he was saying.

"Lyla, Nixie isn't here, is she?" Lyla turned her head and squinted her eyes at him.

"What's it to you, land boy?" She snapped. He got the picture. Nixie wasn't there. She was at Mermaid's Cove.

"I know where Nixie is." No sooner did the words leave his mouth when Lyla threw open the door, pulled him inside, and slammed his back into the wall so that he faced her. She kept a tight grip on the front of his shirt in a threatening manner, scaring Cam out of his wits.

"What'd you do to her?" Lyla interrogated. Cam did his best to try and pry Lyla's hands off the front of his shirt, hoping she'd let him breath, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Lyla, put him down!" Sirena begged, causing Lyla to look back at her. She didn't bother to release her grip on him, in fact, it only tightened.

"He's the reason for Nixie's disappearance, I bet." Lyla insisted, turning back to face her prey. "Where's Nixie?"

Cam gasped for air for a second before responding to Lyla's question. "I didn't do anything to her." Cam reasoned, causing Lyla to snort. The murderous look in her eyes gave Cam the impression that mermaids weren't all sweet and innocent as played out in the movies.

"Oh, yeah? I really believe that, land boy." Lyla retorted, sarcasm dripping off her every word.

"Lyla!" Sirena shouted in a loud whisper, careful to not awaken Rita.

Lyla sighed loudly in disappointment. "Fine." She loosened her grip as she stepped back from him, but she held her hand up toward him meaning 'you try anything and I will use my mermaid powers on you'. He guessed that's what it meant anyway.

"So, where's Nixie?" Sirena asked, her worry was evident in her voice. Taking another deep breath, Cam continued.

"She's at the mermaid shop, I think. She never left the shop." Cam informed the two blonde mermaids.

"And you didn't go and get her back!" Lyla addressed, taking a step closer to him. Cam held his hands out toward Lyla as if it would protect him from her.

"Okay, okay! I talked to the owner and he said that she left a few minutes before. I didn't know if she left out the back entrance or something. After all, why would she tell me where she was going. She must still be there." Cam explained.

Sirena and Lyla both looked at the ground in nervous thought. Great, so they knew where Nixie was. Now, how were they going to get her back?

"What are we going to do?" Sirena questioned Lyla, placing a gentle hand on Lyla's shoulder..

"We are going to go to the shop and get Nixie back." Lyla insisted, grabbing her red coat from the coat rack.

"You have a plan?" Cam questioned, eyeing her for an answer. Lyla didn't really have a plan, but even if she did, she wouldn't have let Cam in on it.

"Yes, but your not part of it." She brushed passed him as he caught her wrist which would normally be a dangerous move, though, she only held her hand up threateningly. Heeding her warning, he formed his response.

"I told you where Nixie is. I helped. I wanna help with the rest. I'm in this just as much as you are." He insisted, pulling his hand back so that he could cross his arms.

"Yeah, right." Lyla scoffed as Sirena stepped in.

"We need as many people as we can get." Sirena reminded. Lyla contemplated this for a quite a few minutes. Cam watched her hopefully, trying to make his eyes as puppy-dog like as he could. Finally, after a matter of minutes, she nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine." She gave in, handing Sirena her coat from the rack. Cam threw he hands in the air in victory."We need to get Zac too, though."

* * *

Nixie slowly opened her eyes, taking in the dim room around her. She wasn't exactly sure where she was, to be honest. All she remembered was talking to the Rohan guy and-. Her head shot up from the floor allowing pain to surge through her. The dumb land guy gave her a blasted headache! She gently placed her hands to her temple, wincing at the pain in caused. She must of been in some room he locked her in.

The room was more then she suspected. A small kitchen area consisting of a sink, mini-fridge and microwave, the far off door in which what she assumed was the bathroom, the small mini pool in front of her which made her quite uneasy, and, of course, the staircase leading up to a latched door. So...she was in some underground room. A basement of some sort.

This didn't make sense. What did Rohan want with her? She assumed that he figured out she was a mermaid, but so what? Was there a need to lock her up in a room? No wonder the pod wasn't too fond of land people. Still, they couldn't always be bad.

Not wanting to stay in this drastic place any longer, Nixie moved toward the bathroom door. The staircase door wouldn't be the smartest. A: it was latched, therefore, she couldn't escape and B: if she did somehow escape through that door, she'd surely run into Rohan before escaping.

Opening the bathroom door, there were no windows as suspected. Still, there had to be something in there that could help her escape. Immediately, she noticed the small vent that was right above the toilet. Nixie stepped onto the toilet, hoisting herself higher so that she could reach the vent. Where did the vent lead to? To the others shops of the building. They were all mini shops formed together. It would be very unlikely that the vent led anywhere more than right above to Rohan, but she had to try. So what if he heard? What would he do? Kidnap her?

"Hello." She called, sounding a bit unsure of herself as she did. "Is anyone there? Please, I need your help. I'm locked into the basement of Mermaid Cove. Please, someone help." She tried, waiting in the silence. She didn't expect anyone to respond, but she figured waiting would be the best thing to do.

Suddenly, the sound of the bathroom door creaking open is what she heard behind her. Slowly, she faced her new companion who she assumed was Rohan, however, that wasn't the case.

A young girl of her age stood in front of her. She was gorgeous with her wavy, red hair fell a little below her shoulders as one strand was neatly in a barrette. Her wide brown eyes showed amusement as she stared at the brunette standing on top of the toilet. Her attire was as normal as every other teenager with a pair of jeans with a couple of decorated holes, and a white laced top.

"Hi." She greeted. "I'm Ariel."

**Dun, Dun, Dah! So, what do you think? I apologize for the long wait, but I think it was worth it. Hope everyone enjoys. Reviews are love! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go, chapter seven. Enjoy!**

"Hi." Nixie replied awkwardly, stepping off the toilet, so that she was on the floor. The girl stood maybe an inch taller than Nixie. Nixie arched her eyebrows together in confusion. "Who are you?" A playful smirk appeared on the girl's face.

"I just told you." She replied, leaning against the doorway coolly. "I'm Ariel." Nixie nodded, glancing around the room. Who was this girl? Why was she here? Was she a mermaid that Rohan also kidnapped?

"Alright, Ariel. Well, my name is Nixie." The girl grinned.

"I know who you are. " The girl piped, tossing her red hair to the side. "My father told me." Nixie's jaw dropped while she raised her eyebrow at Ariel.

"Your father? Do you mean Rohan?" The girl nodded in response, pushing herself off of the doorway and studying Nixie.

"You don't look like a mermaid." Ariel acknowledged. This was her chance. They didn't know she was a mermaid. She could play it off as if she wasn't.

"A mermaid? Is that why I'm here? You think I'm a mermaid!? I'm not a mermaid!" Nixie lied, leaving no evidence for the red-head to catch her lie. Unfortunately, the red head only grinned wider and tilted her head at Nixie.

"Nice try. My father already saw your tail." Ariel informed, spreading her fingers wide in front of her eyes as she inspected her nails. Nixie sighed in defeat. Awesome. That was just awesome. Suddenly, Nixie got an idea. She lifted her head up to face Ariel who glanced over to meet her gaze.

"Are you a mermaid?" Ariel smirked while casting her glance at the sink. Slowly she raised her finger so that it pointed at the little bit of water that dripped from the sink. Casually, the drop of water didn't drip into the sink, instead it raised into the air floating toward Nixie. Nixie held her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I get it." Pleased, Ariel let the drop of water drop to the ground missing Nixie. Sighing, Nixie looked back into Ariel's brown eyes. "I think you should go upstairs." Nixie started.

"Mhmm."

"And talk to your father." Nixie continued, causing the red head to smile and nod as if she was interested.

"Mhmm."

"And convince him to let me go." Nixie finished. The other mermaid still held the same look on her face as she shook her head. Her neat, red curls bobbled to each side as she did so.

"Uh-uh." This girl was really starting to bother Nixie. She seemed innocent and calm, but inside, she was devious. "Nope, see I can't do that. Sorry." Nixie rolled her eyes.

"Rohan-your father, what does he want from me?" Nixie questioned, the question had been eating at her since she had woken up. Ariel grinned.

"Can't say." With that, she bounced to face the other way as she started to leave before turning back to face Nixie. "But I am going to go upstairs and talk to my dad-about you." She flashed another cheeky smile at Nixie before disappearing. At first, Nixie just thought that she turned invisible as Nixie was able to do with her powers, but when she saw that the latched door had never opened, she was beginning to have her doubts.

* * *

"Isn't this great, Evie?" Zac turned his head away from the movie that Evie had brought over to face his sleeping girlfriend. He smiled. Leave it to Evie to fall asleep during the best part of the movie. Over the past year, Zac felt that hiding his secret from Evie and dealing with his secret and Lyla, he kind of grew apart from Evie. Now that he got his life back on track, he couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone but Evie. He chuckled to himself as he ran a hand through her thick, brown hair.

They weren't actually in his room. Since he forgot to close his windows that morning, it rained and got the whole room damp, so Zac couldn't sleep in there of course. They were now in his parent's upstairs spare bedroom. Being bored out of his mind and since he lost his closest friend, it gave him the perfect opportunity to spend time with Evie. A pattering sound came from his window. He turned his head toward it questioning while spotting a small pebble hit the window.

Annoyed, he stood up from where he had been sitting next to Evie and opened the window. The person hadn't noticed that he had opened his window and threw another pebble toward the window, hitting Zac on his temple. "Ow!" He hissed in a loud whisper. He rubbed his forehead with his right hand as he strained to see who was throwing the pebbles. He finally made out the outline of Lyla's face with two figures behind her. Most likely Sirena and Nixie. His mind making it's way back to Evie, he sent a nervous glance behind him to look at his girlfriend. Still sleeping comfortably against a group of pillows. Relief running through him, he jolted his head back toward the persistent mermaid. "What do you want?" He bark, his anger reflected in his voice.

"Well, hello to you to." She scorned, rolling her eyes as if he could see.

"No, Lyla. Out of all the times you could have picked to talk, you pick now!? At twelve at night when I'm with my _girlfriend_!" A loud gasp came from behind Lyla which caused Zac to tilt his head in curiosity. It wasn't a girl's voice like Sirena and Nixie, it was too rough. Not being able to see the figure, he looked back at Lyla. "Who's that?" The moonlight reflecting on her face, he saw the grin that appeared there.

"Cam." Zac's eyes went wide as he slammed his fist against the window sill.

"Cam?" Zac snapped at her, mad that she would bring such a traitor. After he had said it did he realize how loud it was. He looked backwards to watch Evie stir in her sleep. After making sure she was asleep, he turned back to face Lyla. "Who else is with you beside Cam?"

"Me!" Sirena's voice chimed, causing him to slightly roll his eyes. His thoughts catching up to him, he looked down trying to read Lyla's face.

"Where's Nixie?" Her grin faded as she pulled her coat tighter around her arms.

"Exactly why we are here. Nixie is kidnapped by some mermaid shop owner according to Cam and we think he's trying to expose her." Zac blinked twice after she was done explaining.

"What?" She nodded her head as she watched the realization come over his face. "Oh."

"Hey guys." Another male voice piped. The mer-folks and Cam turned around to face a grinning David.

"David." Sirena nervously greeted. "How long have you been there?"

"Just got here. What'cha guys doin'?" Sirena eyed the mini cooler that he hand slinged to his right side.

"Just...talkin'." She answered, her hesitance evident. He eyed her with a puzzled look on his face. Why was she acting so strange, he wondered.

" 'Bout what?" He continued, setting the cooler on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Lyla shot back. David nodded his head toward Zac who was watching the exchange as best as he could.

"Zac wanted prawns ASAP as he said so." David explained, not taking his eyes off of Lyla's nervous face. They were all acting really strange and really guilty. Lyla sent a mean glance toward Zac. He glared back before looking over at David.

"I didn't mean at twelve a.m.!" Zac affirmed. David merely shrugged.

"You didn't make that clear enough." He summed up, meeting everyone's gaze. "Now." He started. "What are you talking about?" Sirena looked over at Lyla pleadingly.

"Can I tell him?" She begged. Lyla shook her head. "Please. We need everyone, Lyla." Sirena reasoned. Lyla sighed. Why was Sirena winning so many arguments lately? Lyla really needed to stop being so lenient. Lyla slowly nodded, causing a wide grin to show upon her face.

"Fine."

**So, I decided to write another chapter tonight. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I personally enjoyed this chapter a lot...so reviews are love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Here is chapter eight and I hope you enjoy.**

"Daddy!" Ariel called as she appeared in the front room. Her father was the only one in there thankfully, standing by the counter as he glanced up to see her standing before him.

"Ariel, what did I tell you? What would you do if someone beside me was here and you did your disappearing act?" Rohan scolded, walking over to meet her. She shrugged as she glanced around the room.

"C'mon, Daddy. When has there ever been real people looking around the shop?" Ariel pointed out, shrugging as she flashed her innocent smile. He shook his head while slightly rolling his eyes.

"It's been known to happen." He reasoned, striding over to the front door in which he locked as if it made a difference. "Did you make friends with the girl?" He questioned, walking back over to meet his daughter. He raised his hand onto her shoulder, so that she was closer to him as they continued to walk toward the backroom.

"Not exactly..." Ariel trailed off, thinking to herself how it would be possible to make friends with the girl. Rohan paused their walk as he turned to face her.

"You didn't kill her, did you?" He questioned, concern etching his features. She rolled her eyes before meeting his gaze once again.

"Why do you always ask that? No, I didn't. She just won't trust someone whose father has them kidnapped." Ariel reminded, gesturing to the floor where Nixie was underground.

"You didn't tell her I was your father, did you?" He only had to glance at her face to get the answer. "Aww! Ariel! I sent you down there to make friends with her not let her know that you were her enemy." Rohan cried, frustratingly running a hand through his hair. Ariel crossed her hands defensively across her chest.

"Well, it wasn't like she would have thought I was on her side anyway. I randomly show up and pretend to be her friend? I doubt she'd fall for that." Ariel argued. Rohan shook his head as he pulled away from her. He walked across the room lost in thought.

"Your a mermaid. She'd connect with you. You could've said you were kidnapped or something like that. I thought you were smart enough to figure that out." Rohan insisted, not bothering to glance over at the fired up red-head. She shot a glare that resembled daggers after his statement.

"Well, apparently _I am not._ Maybe you should get someone else to do your dirty work then." She retorted as he didn't listen. He strolled right passed her as he headed toward the backroom.

"Don't make excuses, Ariel. Now, I'm going to have to go fix your mistake."

* * *

"You're a what!?" David shouted, backing up from the group. His eyes begged for them to continue, though, he wasn't so sure if they were all out of their mind or if they really were. After all, it seemed odd that all, excluding Cam, claimed to be so. Still, he needed some proof in order to actually believe a word that they said.

"A mermaid, or in Zac's case, a merman." Sirena informed, nervously intertwining both her hands together as she searched his face for a reaction.

"A merman? I don't know what she's talking about, David." Zac tried from his window sill, pretending to brush it off as ludacrisy. He wasn't going to let more people than he needed to know about his little secret, after all, he hadn't told Evie yet, what on earth told them that he was going to let David know before her?

"Really, Zac?" Cam asked, clearly annoyed. He didn't know if Rohan had moved Nixie or not yet and just explaining to David the sequence of events was already a time waster. Zac making it more difficult was just adding to the time.

"I don't trust you either, Cam!" Zac shot back, folding his arms.

"You don't really have a choice, water boy!" Cam exclaimed. Cam and Zac argued for a couple minutes as David ran a hand nervously through his brown curly hair, trying to make sense of all that was being said.

"H-how?" He inquired, glancing over to meet Sirena's gaze. She smiled weakly as she took a step toward David.

"Well, we were originally mermaids part of a large pod at Mako when Zac fell into the moonpool and apparently got turned into a merman. The pod blamed Lyla, Nixie, and me and deserted us here. We then used my ring to get legs so that we could turn Zac back into a human, but that isn't exactly what were doing right now." She finished with a heavy breath. "Oh, and anytime we touch water, we have ten seconds before we turn into our mer-form." She added, nodding that that was the end.

David swallowed hard trying to process everything being said. He finally nodded still unsure before looking over at Sirena. "Sirena, I don't know-." She cut him off by walking toward him. She opened the cooler that still sat beside him and let stuck her hand into the melting ice. She didn't dare meet his gaze until the ten seconds were up and she transformed into a mermaid, falling to the ground before David caught her. She smiled nervously trying her best to read his expression.

David was silent for a moment before sending her a more confident smile. "That's awesome." He insisted, watching as her smile grew. She laughed while hugging him. She then pulled away as she began to dry herself with her hand raised over her tail, her power doing all the work. David watched amazed, but didn't bother saying anything. She was a mermaid, after all, of course magic came with it.

When Sirena was dried off and in her land form, David helped her to her feet as Lyla continued to explain. "There is a mermaid shop that Nixie discovered and was worried about. Sirena and I were...busy." Lyla concluded as Sirena interrupted.

"We were watching a movie!" She reminded, reminding that some of it was their fault.

"Exactly, we were busy watching a movie." Lyla excused, nodding toward Sirena before continuing. "She went there by herself-."

"I went with." Cam corrected, causing Lyla to groan.

"Will you please let me finish?" She complained. Cam shrugged as she continued on. "Nixie went with Cam and let him wait outside the shop while she went in. Apparently, she never came out and _Cam never went in to investigate further_." Lyla explained, glaring at Cam accusingly as she said the last part. He threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"I did go in! The owner told me that she left, and I didn't want to jump to conclusions without being completely sure that she was there." Cam defended, glaring back at Lyla.

"Tom-a-to, toma-h-to." Lyla quoted, waving her hand in the air dismissively. "So, are you in?" Lyla asked, turning to face David and Sirena. Sirena turned to face David, waiting for his response.

"In what?" Everyone turned to face Zac's window where Evie had appeared next to Zac, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

**Uh, oh. Looks like the gang has more explaining to do. Anyways, be sure to review!**


End file.
